Drama in Domino
by Chillaxes
Summary: Someone's coming back to Japan, and it's causing a bit of Drama! Tea/Yami,Malik/oc,Izishu/Shadi, maybe others...


**Y'all know I don't own yugioh!**

It was raining. Tea hated rain. But she wasn't God, so she had learned to deal. She walked into the large building that was her school and searched for her locker. The hallway was crowded with wet students and scared freshmen. But Tea learned to push past them and finally reached her locker. Tea sighed and began to work her combination on her locker. _First day and it rains!_, she thought. She had finally got her locker open. _On the first try, it must be a good sign! _ Tea dropped her book bag on the ground and got the books out for her first class, but before she could put them in her locker… BAM! She looked up in dismay to find her locker locked. She looked to her right and wasn't surprised to Larissa Smith and her pose laughing away." What a bitch!" Tea screamed, slamming on her locker door. "A fucking men to that girlfriend!" Tea shot a smile. "Monica! Well, you're early, for you anyway. What took you so long, I called like twenty times and I stopped by and everything!" "Sorry, I'm not used to school hours. So, where's Yugi and the others?" Monica seemed to be searching and she was standing on her toes. "I don't know. Wish I did, though. Hay have you seen Emily?" "Yea," said Monica, "She's spazing!" "Why? Did someone cut down a tree." Said Tea, teasing her hippie friend Emily. She was honestly worried deep down. She did just have a baby after all. Emily, not Tea. "No Malik's back." Said Monica. She wasn't really paying attention, mostly she was looking for the rest. "What! Why didn't you tell me! He's like my BFF! OMG! We have to tell the others!" Both Tea and Monica flipped out their phones and began to text. But the bell rang so, they agreed to continue in class.

Here is what the text back and forth.:

Friendshipqueen: Omg! Did you hear about Malik!

Yugioh: What about Malik?

Friendshipqueen: well, he's back!

Yugioh: no fing way!

Friendshipqueen: oh yea!

bleep

Hold on I'm getting someone else. I'll put us on 3way.

Theifequeen: did u tell him!

Friendshipqueen: Yea!

bleep

Hello?

Kitty1: hello, I'm very pleased to b starting yet another year with u all. Hopefully not the same problems as last year! Hello tea, yugi, love!

Thiefequeen: heart u boo! Sooo….

Friendshipqueen: did you hear about malik!!

Kitty1: what about malik? Is he gone insane again, oh dear…

Friendshipqueen: no better he's back!!

Kitty1: yea!! :):):):):) someone needs 2 tell Emily! They r dating, after all!

bleep

Ammit'smybitch: I felt a great disturbance………..omg.

Thiefequeen: wait who da hell is dis'!

Ammit'smybitch: who do u think!

Thiefequeen: ummmmm….omg is this Desquimondo! I told u not to text me again. I'm fin to get a restringing order on yo ass…. Again!

Ammit'smybitch: Mo ,it's me! Shadi! God damn… you motherfukers act like you forgot about dre!

bleep

Ms.Cleo: I had a vision that I would b receiving a text… what the fuck is it? I'm at work texting under the table.

Friendshipqueen: o nothing just excited that malik and u guys r back! Did u read what shadi said? He's ammitsmybitch.

Ms.cleo: omfingg! What is that! Whatever. U r such a weirdo….

Ammitsmybitch: what did u just call me!

Ms.cleo: a bitch..why?

Ammitsmybitch: just checking.  jkjk

Thiefqueen: so in like….

Amitsmybitch and ms.cleo: ..?

Theifequeen: never mind. Sooo who should tell Emily?

bleep

Bannana: yo. So maliks back, sweet, hay isis! 

Ms.cleo: I told u guys not to call me that! It's izishu!

Ammitsmybitch: sorry, kind of dazed out…where u saying something, isis?

Ms.cleo:o nothing, just Tristan.

Bannana and theifequeen: so in like! Lol! :)

Ms.cleo: what?

Kitty1:lol, after reading this I'm trying not to laugh so hard it hurts…lol. Lol.lolololololololololol!omg,lol.

Ammitsmybitch:lol.jkjk!

Ms.cleo: shadi, r u going 2 add jkjk to end of everything?

Ammitsmybitch: no.jkjk.

Ms.cleo: "growl"

Ammitsmybitch: jkjk! Lolol!

Yugioh: rolfmfingloljkjkj!

Friendshipqueen: is this the pharoe.

Yugioh: yes it is.lolrolfmfingomglolololjkjk!

Bannana: yami that doesn't make sense…

Yugioh: you mean to tell me that these randomly placed letters r meant to make sense?

bleep

Diceboy: yo.. a teacher, scat!

end chat room

Joey walked home lonely for the hundredth time in his life time. His excuse to others was "I got something to pick up" his mental excuse was. "My dad is a bastard.." As Joey climbed the stairs, butterfly's appeared in his stomach. He wasn't religious, but he couldn't think of a better time to start praying. He had reached the door and was about to open the door when Kenny walked up next to him. "Kenny! Zing!" Kenny spun around shocked and scared. She began to smile when she saw it was Joey. "Howdy ! You scared me. I thought.. you were my dad." Joey stared at the girl in front of him with pity. She was a pretty girl, with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and deep blue eyes. His eyes began to trail down to were any boys eyes would. They stopped at her right shoulder, where he found a large black bruise. "Not enough makeup, uh? What's the bullshit excuse this time, hunting accident." Kenny covered her arm, but she knew she was caught. All she could do was sigh. "He's applying for a better job. It'll get better." Joey sighed and looked her in the eyes. _So pretty, what a waste of such a fine piece of…wait what?_ Joey's thoughts began to linger to places he wished wouldn't. He looked her up and down. He couldn't help but smile a bit. She was so country, despite the fact that she was in Japan. She loved blue jeans and t shirts with horse on them. Her dream was the same as Tea's: go to the US, but for a different reason- she wanted to become a famous country singer. It was her passion and she embraced it whole heartedly, even going so far as to use a South Georgia-Kentucky mixed accent. She was a regular Southern Bell. A Japanese Southern Bell. Joey hadn't realized how long he had been in his thoughts, because she was staring back in concern. "Jo, are you all right?" Joey came back to his senses. "Oh, yea, I'm o.k. Is he home?" "No, he won't be home until later. At least I hope not that's way you scared me. I thought you were him. You had me jumpier then a cow on a rope bridge on a vibrater." Joey laughed at her random metaphor. "Next time he does this, and I'll kill him. I swear." Kenny just rolled her eyes, but she couldn't deny, it made her feel safer. She walked into her apartment, looking back to see Joey air boxing. She had to laugh to that. She stepped into her house. She was Catholic, and she thanked God she was. _If I die to night, Mary, remember the name…_

Emily dashed home. She knew that if she didn't hurry strait home, that Mirika could very well die. She had her school bag barley on and she was rushing like a maniac. When she finally reached the door of her house, she found time to breath. She opened the door and entered in somewhat of a flush."I'm home!" she shouted as she entered. Both her mother and father ignored her. Her mother gave her a hateful glance, as if she was some kind of hoer. _Yes the hoer your daughter, because I happened to have a baby with the man of my dreams! _She repeated her parents actions and ran to the dining room, where low and behold, her little baby Mirika sat in her food chair just as happy and joyed to see Emily as her parents once were. She hadn't moved since she left for school this morning, and Mirika was still covered in food and spittle. Her diaper also needed to change and she needed to be feed. When Emily's family said that they wouldn't have anything to do with the child or their daughter, they meant it. Even if meant Mirika dying in front of them. They were too prideful. Emily was mad, not to mention stressed, but she ignored them. She ignored them ignoring her, ignored them and their comments, and even ignored the adoption letters. She could just ignore them. But Malik couldn't. It pissed him off, and there were times when he would have killed Emily's parents if she wasn't there. But now he was gone, and both Emily and Mirika knew in their hearts their time together was growing thin. Soon, people would 

come over to see Mirika and adopt her, and her father wouldn't be here to whisk her away to a battle city tournament or the shadow realm. She sighed as she laid her little baby girl into the tub and started to give her a bath. She spotted the tattoo marks on her left shoulder. _Maybe if I could read them…_ she began to run her finger across them to try and figure out the hieroglyphics. "Ow!" She jumped back in pain as the tattoo burned her finger. "Soo, it's obviously magic.. that doesn't want to be read." She continued to bath Mirika, who went on as if nothing had just happened. Just then, her cell phone began to ring. She knew that babies could drown in even the shallowest of puddles, so she let the message get it. "Please leave a message after the tone…thanks! Beep! Hay, uh, yea, it's me, Odion…" She attacked the phone like a maniac. "Hello?"

"Oh hay! Emily! How are you? What's up? Is that Mirika?"

"Oh, yea, I'm just giving her a bath… what did you call for O?"

"Oh nothing, just wanted to tell you that Malik and I are about two hours out."

"You guys are coming back! OMG! Can I talk to Malik?"

"Well, he told me he was tired and not to bother him, soo…." Suddenly the sound of pushing and fighting could be heard. Malik finally won back the phone. "Hay Emily, can I talk to M?"

Emily laughed in shock. She hadn't seen him in a year and he wanted to talk to Mirika. She put the phone on speaker and laid it on the edge of the tub.

Their intellectual converse went something like this:

Malik: Marika!

Marika: Plaaanma!fit of giggles

Malik: Marika!

Marika: confused silence "who the heck is that?"

Malik: Mirika!

Marika: Da! Da!

Odion: gives it a try because she's his favorite niece Marika!

Marika: Baka! Baka!

Malik: Good girl! That's uncle Baka!

Odion:growls at Malik

Malik was so excited about getting back as soon as he heard Mirika's voice, he went a bit hyper. "Mirka! When daddy gets home were going to eat Gerber baby food and junk food and stay up all night and 

watch the Wiggle's and drink." Emily cleared her throat. "Drink milk," corrected Malik, "Lots of milk. You hear that, princess! You'll have to supply the refreshments tonight, cause outside of Odion you're the only one with mammary glands. Except yours actually have a purpose." That was the deep end. Odion said that he had to kill Malik and hung up the phone. Emily giggled to her self and finished bathing Mirika. She was just taking her out when her mother came up the stairs. "It's sad how you call yourself a mother and you allow your child to suffer. She's never going to see her father, so stop egging her on." Emily ignored her mother and continued. "Emily, look at me when I speak to you!" Emily still didn't look up as she replied. "Why should I? And why do you care, you already made it clear you don't." Her mother's jaw tightened in anger. "Then if I really don't care, you can just get out." She spun on her heels and left. Emily sighed. She wished she could but... Izishu worked so hard to take care of Malik and Odion, she couldn't dare burden her with another child. She sighed and left the bathroom. "Time for bed!"

Monica lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. She was so happy, because she was finally alone. No evil bitchy enemies. No evil yamis. No friendship speeches. No boyfriend drama ( not like she had any). And finally no babies! Her two sons were over at their grandparent's house. She loved them, but everyone needed a break. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She ran downstairs and answered the door. Bakura stood at the doorway, a box of chocolate in hand. "Hello, love! The kids are at mums, so you know what that means!" Monica smiled at her boyfriend. Bakura was just so cute! She pulled him into the house and sat him down on the couch. She sat and placed the box of chocolates on the coffee table. Bakura frowned. "Don't you like them? I thought you loved chocolate?" Monica smiled. "I do. Which is why I'm in the mood for a little European white chocolate." Bakura looked confused, which only made him look cuter. "But I didn't bring white chocolate?" She smiled. "I know." Bakura shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know what that means and I have no idea what you're talking about, but I'm really dyeing to do this." He leaned in and gently kissed her on the lips. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he slowly pulled her by her hair toward him until she was laying on top of him. He continued to give her little peck kisses which got deeper and deeper, until she granted entrance. Monica suddenly broke away for air, breathing deeply as she straddled him. Bakura held her by the hips and looked up at her before flashing one of his cute eye closed smiles, which made her giggle. "You're a good kisser!" Monica said, breathing heavily. Bakura gave her a cute smile again. "My mummy says I'm a good boy!" Just then, Monica's phone started to ring. _And pop the truuuunk!i thought I told ya, I aint never scared, peace, I aint nev_- "Hello?" she answered, a bit embarrassed by her dated ringtone.

"Hay, were landing in Tokyo in an hour. Want to meet us there?"

"OMG! Are you for real? O.k., will be there."

"Have you seen Isis-opps I mean Izishu. I forgot how much she hates her nickname. Mom used to call her that and she hated it…"

"I got a funny story about that, actually. Me and Tristan."

"Does it involve Shadi?"

"Yeap."

"Does it involve him acting like an Egyptian version of Eminem?"

"Somewhat."

" Sigh. What a sweet, caring, innocent woman. What a violent, cold, heartless man. They are so in like. Anyway I gotta go so I'll see you in an hour."

"O.k. Odion, see you." She hung up the phone and looked down at her boyfriend. "What now?" Bakura asked. "We're going to the airport."

Kenny looked back at her father in fear. Sure he was sober, but for how long. And it kind of creeped her how he had prepared a delicious dinner, when it was she who normally cooked. It looked as if they were a normal family, so why did it feel so abnormal? In the middle of said awkward silence, her phone began to ring. Her father nodded, so she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hay, it's me Tea! Odion is landing like now, so do you want to meet him down here?"

"I'll see, I got to go." She hung up the phone and eagerly put it in her pocket. "Who was that?"Her dad asked sweetly. "Tea. Um dad, if it's o.k, may I go down to the areport and meet my friend?" She coward down a little, expecting the worst. "Sure, do you need a ride?" A smile crossed her face. _He really did get better!_ She ran over and gave her father a large, over due hug and kissed him on the forehead before running out the door. He smiled and stabbed his steak. "Guess not."

Izishu sat at the airport waiting for her brothers to arrive. She kind of felt guilty leaving them behind and coming early, but it was the end of the summer and they would have been bored, and anyway she needed to concentrate on work. She sat in a black comfy chair reading an article from_ Seventeen Magazine._ "You and Him… Just friends or something more. Ha! They make it seem so easy to just ask out your best friend…"

**Flashback:**

_Izishu sat in the palace garden with Shadi sitting back to back. She was giggling to her self and playing with the Millennium necklace. "Hay Shadi, my item allows me to see into the future. Heehee! What does yours do?" Shadi sighed. "The same thing it's been doing for the past four weeks since we got them, Isis." She giggled again. Why was she doing that all of a sudden? Maybe it was the way he said Isis, the way it just rolled of his tough. _ His tough.., _she thought with a smile,_ I can think of something else that could roll off his tough…_ She bolted up, surprised by her thoughts. He turned around to face her. "Is something wrong?" She got up and began to walk away. Shadi laid on his back in the space were Izishu used to be. "Isis?" He sounded worried. She turned around and saw him laying down, looking at her with concern. She walked back to were he was. _Be brave, just do it! Boys like that right?_ She didn't really know what _

_she was doing, or were the idea came from but she found herself doing it anyway. She tried to make it look like she tripped, when in truth it was intended, and landed on top of Shadi. She was about an inch away from his lips. _Come on kiss me!, _but he didn't. Instead he freaked and scooted about a foot away from under her. She sat back and looked at him. "What were you doing?" He asked. "I tripped, sorry." She said looking at the ground. _So he doesn't love me…_ Before any of them could speak, Mana ran up to both of them. Izishu looked her up and down._ Wow, she sure has changed since we were little. Wait are those.. breast? She has those?_ Izishu looked down at herself. She was flatter then a wall. She looked over at Shadi. _Of course! He likes her! Look at me, I'm like a wood board, I'm so flat! He would never like me…

**End Flashback:**

Izishu snapped out of her daze. She looked back at her article and snorted. She looked down at her self. _Well, at least I'm not flat! Take that Mana! Bitch!_ She sighed. It still didn't solve the problem. The problem was that she was single. And so was Shadi. She was glade that the Battle city thing was in chilly weather and not in swimsuit season. That would have been weird, what with Shadi appearing like every five minutes. Suddenly she heard her name. "Yo, you're here! Have they gotten here yet?" She turned to see the gang running toward her. "Yea.", Tristan said sarcastically, "We're just all here for a movie." She smiled. "No, Joey, but they should be here soon. Where's Emily and Marika? You would think they would be here." Everyone shrugged. "Oh well, we might see them later anyway. And how is my Lordship doing?" Yami smiled while everyone else rolled their eyes. His head got one size larger. "Very good, thank you." People began to come off of the plane and were meeting their families. "We brought signs!" Tea handed everyone their signs:

Tea's: BFF of Friendshipness! We're over here!

Monica's: If your a black blonde and you know it, clap your hands! (and slowly walk over here)

Izishu: I predict that you will come over here… now!

Tristan's: Come toward stupid! (pointing toward Joey)

Joey's: Yea what he said! ( pointing to Tristan)

Duke's: We have dice… you know you want to!

Seto:(dragged there by Serenity) Whatever.

Mokuba's: I want a puppy! ( a reused poster when he was protesting for a pet)

Serenity: I can see you now… get over here!

Yami's: I demand that you come forth tombkeeper and bow at your Pharaohs feet at once!

Yugi's: Don't pay attention to him. (pointing to the sign in his left hand.)

Bakura: Lashings of butter beer all around! We have bangers and mash! I'm British you know.

Shadi's: X gonna give it to ya over here!

Malik and Odion slowly walked off the plane not aware of were their ride was. Then they saw them. Tea screamed. "Their over there!" Tea was on her toes, waving like a maniac. Malik noticed and punched Odion. They both looked over. Then, without warning, Malik opened his arms, grinned wide, and screamed at the top of his lungs. "Hug me brother!" Like a reenactment of a Drake and Josh episode, all the guys (save for Seto, of course) ran toward Malik and dog piled him. Fits of giggleing could be heard as onlookers stared in slight horror at the scene : a group of teenage boys laying atop of a blonde boy who was obviously enjoying it. It was all done they got up and walked toward Izishu. "Let's just go home."


End file.
